Sorry
by Lee Soo Ae
Summary: [EXO-KRISTAO] Dia bukan Yifan melainkan Kris, saudara kembar Yifan. Kris yang tinggal di Kanada kembali ke Seoul untuk menyelidiki semua tentang kematian Yifan beberapa tahun lalu, berniat mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya dan berniat membalas dendam. Kemudian bertemu dengan Tao, kekasih Yifan. Let's read!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sorry

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Main Cast :

Kris Wu

Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast : EXO's members, etc.

Pairing : KrisTao with all official couple in EXO.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

**.**

**.**

**~Sorry~**

**.**

**.**

**Dia bukan Yifan melainkan Kris, saudara kembar Yifan. Kris yang tinggal di Kanada kembali ke Seoul untuk menyelidiki semua tentang kematian Yifan beberapa tahun lalu, berniat mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya dan berniat membalas dendam. Kemudian bertemu dengan Tao, kekasih Yifan.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sorry~**

**.**

**.**

"**Nyawa dibayar nyawa, kawan" –Kris**

**.**

**.**

"**Jangan terburu-buru. Bukankah kau juga menyukai Tao, Kris ?" –Sehun**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku datang kemari bukan untuk bermain-main." –Kris**

**.**

**.**

"**Jangan gila, Kris! Kendalikan hatimu!" –Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

"**Itu semua bukan kesalahannya. Mengertilah!" –Luhan**

**.**

**.**

"**Dasar tak punya hati!" –Kai**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku mencintai Yifan, dan juga mencintaimu. Maaf~" –Tao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sorry~**

**.**

**.**

**Just enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**Let's begin**

**.**

**.**

**The first chapter in this fiction**

**.**

**.**

**He's Kris, not Yifan.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

CRUSH! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Benturan keras botol minuman kaca pada dahinya itu langsung saja menarik secara penuh kesadaran milik namja tinggi berambut hitam yang tadinya sedang mabuk berat. Dan Ia mendapati punggung seorang yang tengah pergi menjauhi dirinya. Tepatnya melarikan diri.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Namja itu langsung memegangi dahinya yang seketika mengeluarkan darah segar miliknya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Yifan ?"Tanya namja itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi dahinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling tempat itu.

Ia tahu ini dimana, ini di kamar apartmentnya. Dan ya ampun … Kamar itu sangat berantakan, pecahan botol kaca ada dimana-mana, bantal dan guling tidurnya terletak di pojok kamarnya, cermin besarnya juga pecah, barang-barangnya juga terletak secara tak beraturan, dan bahkan seprai tidurnya juga sudah terlepas begitu.

Intinya kamar ini begitu … kacau.

.

BUGH!

Yifan menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir tumbang itu pada tembok di sebelah kirinya. Ia memegangi dahinya yang semakin lama semakin mengkedut kencang, membuat darah segar miliknya dengan mudahnya mengalir.

Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan saki di dahinya dan lagi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sakit, mungkin karena sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

.

BRUUKK!

Yifan akhirnya ambruk menghantam lantai yang sudah ternoda oleh darah miliknya. Berterima kasihlah pada lengan kanannya yang menyangga kepalanya ketika ambruk, hingga kepalanya tak harus bertemu langsung dengan lantai keramik itu.

Mata elang yang tadinya tertutup itu ia coba untuk buka kembali. Ia merasa pandangannya lambat laun mulai mengabur. Walaupun mulai mengabur, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah tapak tangan kanannya genggam. Dirasakannya benda panjang tengah menjuntai di telapak tangan kanannya. Kalung.

Ia merasa hatinya mencelos seketika. Benda itu bukan miliknya, Ia tahu siapa pemilik benda panjang bernama kalung itu, ia tahu.

Yifan memejamkan matanya lagi, dahinya mengkedut kencang.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Kini bukan darahnya yang mengucur deras, melainkan cairan hangat yang berasal dari pelupuk matanya yang mengalir deras.

Nyut~

Nyut~

Nyut~

Kini bukan dahinya saja yang mengkedut, melainkan ulu hatinya juga mengkedut keras ketika ia mulai bisa membaca situasi dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

Ia hampir saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada seseorang ketika sedang mabuk berat, mungkin itu yang mengakibatkan keadaan kamarnya begitu kacau. Yifan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, dan bisa diperkirakan orang itu hendak menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi Yifan terlalu tangguh untuk ditaklukan, hingga akhirnya orang itu tak sengaja menemukan botol kaca dan memukulkannya kearah Yifan. Dan jadilah Yifan begini, tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan sambil memegang kalung –yang kemungkinan besar- milik orang yang memukulnya dengan botol kaca itu.

Pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur, ia juga bisa merasakan dirinya yang mungkin sedang mendekati … ajal.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, Yifan. Kau memang brengsek!" Ucap Yifan lagi dalam hatinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri hingga hampir menodai orang itu, apalagi ia mengenali siapa orang yang hampir ia nodai.

Pikirannya langsung melayang kepada seorang namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi hari-hari indahnya. Namja imut bermata panda yang sangat lucu dan manis.

"Baby, bisakah aku melihatmu sekali lagi ? Aku memang pria brengsek yang pernah ada! Tapi, bisakah aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya ? Aku berharap aku masih pantas .." Ucap Yifan lirih dalam hatinya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit lagi.

Yifan merasa dadanya serasa sesak, pandangannya semakin kabur saja, darahnya terus saja mengalir deras.

"Tidak bisa, ya ?" Ucap Yifan lagi dengan senyuman getirnya.

Yifan sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan kelopak matanya yang sedaritadi menuntut untuk di tutup. "Saranghae … "

Bisik Yifan pelan diiringi dengan matanya yang perlahan tertutup itu. Tertutup untuk … selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**~Sorry~**

**.**

**.**

Tes …

Tes …

Tes …

Buliran airmata itu jatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam ini. Namja bermata panda itu terduduk lemas di pinggiran ruangan yang sangat ramai ditemani beberapa temannya yang berdiri di dekatnnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, layaknya tengah menerawang kemana-mana. Tapi, pada dasarnya ia hanya memikirkan satu hal. Yifan.

Ia merasakan hatinya sangat sakit sekali begitu mengetahui namja yang sangat ia cintai itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Saking sakitnya ia bisa merasakan hatinya mati rasa.

"Tao-ya, gwaenchana ?" Tanya seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di dekat sana, ia memandang sedih namja yang ia panggil Tao itu. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

Tao tetap tak bergeming, ia tetap saja menatap lurus ke depan sambil berdiam diri dengan uraian mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ia tidak seperti orang-orang disana yang menangis meraung-raung, bukannya ia tak bersedih justru ialah yang sangat sedih sekarang sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak. Daritadi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak se inchipun, kalau saja airmatanya itu tak mengalir terus-menerus orang-orang mungkin akan mengiranya patung. Berlebihan memang, tapi memang terlihat begitu.

"Baby, uljima eum ?" Seorang namja berdimple yang juga berdiri disekiter Tao kini memberanikan diri mendekati Tao. Namja itu mengelus pelan pipi tembam yang sembab milik Tao.

"Uljima, eum ?" Namja itu kini merengkuh pelan tubuh Tao, mengusapnya pelan dan lembut berusaha meyakinkan Tao bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baby Tao, jangan bersedih. Yifan pasti tidak menyukaimu yang seperti ini." Namja cantik tadi ikut mendekat, ia mengelus pelan surai hitam legam milik Tao.

.

.

"Tabahkan hatimu, Kris." Namja berpostur tinggi dengan mata bulatnya itu menatap sedih kearah namja berambut pirang dengan iris mata tajam yang tengah tertunduk di tempatnya.

Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan aliran airmatanya yang terus-terusan mendesak untuk berjatuhan. "Aku sedang mencobanya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya mendengar ucapan Kris, ia melangkah pelan mendekati namja pirang itu. "Tidak usah sok kuat, Kris. Di saat seperti ini kau boleh mengeluarkannya." Chanyeol langsung mengusap pelan punggung Kris begitu ia sudah berada didekat Kris.

Kris menatap sebentar kearah Chanyeol, ia tersenyum getir kemudian.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, menangislah." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kemudian.

Kris tertunduk lagi, ia memandang kearah sebuah lembaran foto yang terlihat agak tua. Di gambar itu terlihat dua anak lelaki kembar, yang satu berambut pirang yang satunya lagi berambut hitam. Namja pirang itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya –sedikit terpaksa-. Sebaliknya, namja yang berambut hitam malah tersenyum lebar seperti sangat senang pada saat itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih setia mengelus punggung Kris itu.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan lembaran poto lama yang ia pandangi sejak tadi.

Chanyeol mengenyitkan dahinya ketika memandangi poto itu, "Ini poto apa ? Apa potomu bersama Yifan ?"

Kris mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeolpun langsung ber'oh' ria ketika mengetahui itu. "Ah~ Pasti yang berambut pirang ini adalah kau dan yang berambut hitam itu adalah Yifan ? Aku benar, kan ?"

Kris memutar bolamatanya malas kemudian tersenyum tipis lagi. "Ya, benar sekali. Waktu itu dia memaksaku untuk berfoto bersama, padahal aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Jadilah begitu, aku malah tersenyum paksa dan dia malah nyengir lebar. Huh~ Memang dasar dia itu menyebalkan sekali, tapi dia adalah kembaran yang menyenangkan." Dengan begitu satu tetes airmata lolos begitu saja tanpa Kris sadari.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat satu tetes airmata itu, memang setelah berteman sejak lama dengan Kris, ini kali pertama baginya melihat airmata jatuh dari pulupuk Kris.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Kris mengusap kasar airmatanya yang mulai mengalir deras. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal mendapati airmatanya tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Ya ampun, Kris. Percuma juga kalau kau hapus, airmatamu itu tak mau berhenti mengalir." Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Kris yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menghilangkan jejak airmatanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? Menangis itu hal yang cengeng." Ucap Kris dengan suara bergetar dan uraian airmata yang masih setia membasahi wajahnya.

"Untuk keadaan seperti ini wajar saja kalau kau menangis, tidak apa-apa Kris. Aku bisa memahami perasaanmu kehilangan saudara kembarmu itu. Menangis sajalah, jangan ditahan." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kris menggeleng pelan, ia masih berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tak jatuh lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kris yang keras kepala begini. Iapun meraih tubuh kekar itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, merasakan getaran hebat di tubuh kekar milik Kris itu. "Setidaknya Menangis itu bisa menenangkan hatimu, Kris." Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Kris yang berada direngkuhannya.

"Gomawo, Yeol." Kris yang memang sudah berurai airmata itu tak lagi menahannya, ia membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. Melampiaskan semua kesedihannya karena kepergian saudara kembar tercintanya. Berusaha membuat kesedihannya pergi bersamaan dengan buliran airmata yang berjatuhan itu.

'Yifan, kau orang baik. Siapapun yang membunuhmu tidak bisa kumaafkan.'

.

.

~Sorry~

.

.

**3 years later**

"Kurasa dia benar-benar sudah pulih. Lihat saja senyumannya yang kembali selebar dulu." Mata sipit yang diberi eyeliner milik namja itu tak henti-hentinya mengekori setiap gerak-gerik yang ditunjukkan oleh namja bermata panda –Tao yang sedang berlarian tidak jelas karena sedang dikejar-kejar secara bringas oleh seorang namja cantik –Luhan.

"HHH.." Namja bermata bulat menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Yah~ Kurasa kau benar, Baekhyun."

Namja sipit bernama Baekhyun itupun terkekeh kemudian. "Tentu saja aku benar, Kyungsoo. Tapi, sepertinya Luhan agak keterlaluan."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoopun langsung kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada Tao yang masih setia menghindar dari kejaran Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu harus memakan waktu 3 tahun lamanya." Namja berpipi bakpao yang sedaritadi lebih memilih diam akhirnya ikut menambahkan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Xiumin Hyung benar, sebegitu berharganya kah Yifan bagi Tao sampai mentalnya benar-benar terpukul ?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi.

Pikirannya melayang kembali pada masa-masa beberapa tahun lalu, ketika Yifan meninggalkan Tao untuk selamanya. Setelah pulang dari pemakaman Yifan, Tao langsung pingsan. Dan ketika bangun, dia menjadi Tao yang tak pernah mereka kenal. Tao itu anak yang ceria dan sangat polos, apa-adanya dan tak pernah membuat semua orang khawatir padanya. Tapi waktu itu, Tao menjadi sangat diam, ia tidak mau bicara, makan, minum. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan pandangannya selalu menerawang, bahkan orang-orang mengira dia gila.

Beruntunglah orangtua Tao adalah orangtua yang sangat mampu dalam hal financial. Mereka tidak ambil diam, dengan segera mereka membawa Tao berobat kemana-mana. Pengobatan terbaik dan terefektif untuk Tao mereka jalani, merelakan sejumlah uang besar untuk kesembuhan sang anak tunggal bermarga 'Huang'.

Yah walaupun pengobatan terbaik dan terefektif itupun menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun, tapi tidak apa-apalah yang penting Tao sudah baik-baik saja.

"LUHAN! Berhenti mengejar Tao atau kau kuracuni ?! Pilih yang mana ?!" Teriak namja berdimple didekat Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kembali sadar dari pikirannya.

"Tidaaakk, Lay! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada bocah sialan itu!" Teriak Luhan sebagai balasan untuk teriakan namja dimple bernama Lay itu.

"Luhan! Nanti Tao sakit! Berhenti!" Teriak Lay sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan terus saja mengejar Tao yang masih setia menghindari kejaran bringas dari Luhan.

"Ampun, Luhan-gege! Aku tidak akan memanggilmu cantik lagi!" Teriak Tao kepada Luhan.

"Bohong! Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagii!" Teriak Luhan.

"Huwaaa! Gege jahat!" Jerit Tao yang terdengar disertai tangisan itu.

.

.

~Sorry~

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali Tao melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia sudah menunggu disini.

"Baby, kapan orangtuamu tiba ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena jengah menunggu lama.

"Molla, Baeki. Seharusnya mereka sudah tiba." Jawab Tao dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Oh, rasanya kakiku pegal sekali." Eluh Kyungsoo sambil memijat pelan pahanya.

"Tao-ya, lebih baik kita duduk dulu. Kau tidak lelah ya berdiri daritadi ?" Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Tao hendak menyeret namja itu menuju duduk disebuah kursi tunggu.

Tao menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, Baeki. Aku juga cukup lelah menunggu mereka daritadi."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun langsung menyeret Tao menuju kursi tunggu sementara Kyungsoo sudah berlarian ke tempat itu, hendak berisitirahat lebih cepat.

"Gwaenchana, Tao-ya. Orangtuamu pasti datang, mungkin ada penundaan penerbangan dari Canada." Hibur Baekhyun kepada Tao yang terlihat agak sedih itu.

"Ne, Baeki. Gomawo~" Tao tersenyum kemudian.

"Emm.." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Tao.

.

.

"OMMA!" Jerit Tao begitu sepasang matanya mendapati sosok wanita paruhbaya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Uwahh! Tao, my baby!" Wanita paruhbaya itu langsung menghambur kearah Tao, ia memeluk erat sang buah hati semata wayangnya.

"Omma, bogosipeo!" Ucap Tao yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang Omma.

"Nado, chagi~" Omma Tao kini melepas pelukannya kemudian menciumi anaknya itu secara beruntun.

"EHEM!" Dehem seorang lagi dari arah belakang dan Sontak Omma Tao menghentikan aksi menciumi Tao itu dan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"APPA!" Jerit Tao dan langsung menghambur kearah orang yang berdehem tadi.

Namja paruhbaya –appa Tao- itu tersenyum lebar kemudian mengelus pelan surai blackpearl anaknya itu. "Bogosipeo, chagi~"

Tao melepas pelukannya pada Appanya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Heechul-ajumma, Hangeng-ajusshi~" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kemudian membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Oh~ Ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?! Aigoo~ Manisnyaa~" Ucap Heechul sambil mencibit gemas pipi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, ajumma. Kami menemani Tao disini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jinjjayo ? Aigoo~ Anak itu memang menyusahkan." Heechul terkekeh kemudian dan langsung dapat poutan bibir dari Tao.

Melihat Tao yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun Cuma bisa terkekeh geli.

"Ah!" Seru Tao tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin membuang ini dulu, ne ?" Tao menunjukkan bungkus permen yang ia makan.

Hangeng, Heechul, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian.

Taopun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu box sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. Hendak membuang bungkusan permen yang sudah menjadi sampah itu.

.

BUGH!

"Aish!" Ringis Tao sambil memegangi bokongnya yang baru saja menghantam dasar lantai itu. Tao menutup matanya, menikmati (?) rasa sakit yang bersarang di bokongnya itu.

'Aduh! Sakit sekali! Dasar siapa sih ?!' Umpat Tao dalam hatinya.

"Gwaenchanayo ?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara agak bass.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, "INI SAKIT SE–"

*Tao POV*

"INI SAKIT SE–"

Aku tidak salah lihat kan ? Kurasakan nafasku langsung tercekat begitu aku melihat wajah orang itu. Sekali lagi diriku berusaha meyakinkan, aku tidak salah lihat kan ? Tapi kenapa berasa begitu nyata ? Aku tidak salah lihatkan ?

Entah berapa kali sudah aku mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam pikiranku, tapi sepertinya jawabannya selalu sama. Aku tidak salah lihat.

"Mianhamnida .." Kulihat orang itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri sambil tersenyum.

Mataku tiba-tiba seperti dibakar kala melihat senyumannya, hingga detik berikutnya airmataku berjatuhan secara bebas. Jujur saja, aku begitu merindukan senyuman itu, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Yi-yifan, yi-yifan-ge." Hingga secara tidak sadar aku mengucapkan nama seseorang yang begitu aku cintai dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya dihatiku.

*Tao POV end*

"Yi-yifan, yi-Yifan-ge." Ucap Tao pelan dengan uraian airmatanya.

Terlihat jelas orangitu langsung mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau kenal Yi–"

.

GREEP!

Perkataan orang itu langsung terpotong begitu Tao secara tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sambil berurai airmata.

"Ge, gege kemana saja ? Aku begitu merindukanmu, maafkan aku ge. Maafkan aku telah me–"

Orang itu tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan erat Tao dengan kasar. "Kau ini siapa ?"

"Ge, hiks.. Ge hiks.. Ini aku, hiks! Ini aku, Tao hiks!" Ucap Tao sambil menatap lekat orang dihadapannya ini.

"Tao ? maaf aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan aku bukan, Yifan." Ucap orang itu tajam.

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hiks! Aku tahu hiks! Aku tahu, ini gege hiks! Gege jangan tinggalkan, hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

"Aku bukan Yifan." Ucap orang itu lagi.

"Tidak, aku yakin. Kau Yifan-ge. AKu tahu itu!" Ucap Tao.

"Maaf,kurasa kau salah orang." Kemudian namja melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Tao.

"ANDWAE! GEGE!" Taopun mengejar namja itu yang sudah melangkah cepat itu. "GEGE! JANGAN PERGI!"

Tao melangkahkan kakinya cepat berusaha menemukan sosok yang ia kira Yifan di tengah keramaian begini. Tapi sosok itu begitu cepat menghilangnya, Tao menambah kecepatan larinya sambil berusaha menamjakan matanya yang masih terus-menerus mengeluarkan airmata.

"Gege, gege jangan pergi lagi." Gumam Tao lemah sambil terus berlarian tidak jelas.

Tao terus berlari kesana-sini untuk menemukan sosok yang ia kira Yifan itu. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah padanya.

"TAO! BERHENTI DISITU!" Teriakan melengking terdengar oleh telinga Tao sehingga namja panda itu menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Tao hosh.. kau mau kemana ? hosh.. hosh.." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menumpu kedua tangan mereka pada kedua lutut, kemudian berlomba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi kekosongan pada dada mereka yang sudah sesak itu.

"Aku mau mencari Yifan-ge." Ucap Tao kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar nama Yifan disebut langsung melotot. "YA! APA MAKSUDMU?!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali berlari mengejar Tao.

Beruntunglah Tao belum terlalu jauh sehingga mereka bisa dengan cepat menyusul Tao. Baekhyun dengan sigap langsung menahan tangan Tao begitu ia berada pada jarak dekat dengan namja panda itu.

"Ya, apa maksudmu ? mencari Yifan ? dan kenapa kau menangis ?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Ge! Aku mau mencari Yifan-ge! Baeki, lepaskan tanganku!" Ucap Tao sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap sedih kearah Tao yang bersikeras melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Tao, Yifan sudah tidak ada!" Bentak Baekhyun seketika.

"Tidak! Aku melihatnya tadi, aku melihatnya, Baek!" Tao berteriak kearah Baekhyun sambil terus menangis.

"Tao! Jernihkan pikiranmu! Yifan sudah tidak ada!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Kyung, aku melihatnya. AKu mohon, lepaskan tanganku. AKu ingin mencarinya." Ucap Tao sambil memohon kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

GREP!

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Tao yang bergetar karena menangis itu. Ia mengelus pelan punggung namja panda itu.

"Tao, Yifan sudah tidak ada. Jangan memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan lembut.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan gelengan pelan dari Tao. "Aku melihatnya, Baek. Aku melihatnya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia mengelus pelan lagi punggung yang masih bergetar itu. "Kau sendiri tahu, Yifan sudah tidak ada."

"Aku yakin aku melihatnya, Baek. Aku melihat Yi–"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan tubuh Tao melemah kemudian menjadi berat. "Ya ampun! Kyungsoo! Tao pingsan! Bantu aku!"

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk menahan tubuh Tao agar namja panda itu tak terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

~Sorry~

.

.

PUK.

Kris tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tapak tangan menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

"Kenapa melamun, Kris ?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Kris mengehela nafasnya sebentar, "Tidak, tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang di bandara." Ucap Kris pelan seperti tengah berpikir.

Chanyeol langsung mengkerutkan dahinya, "Seseorang ? Siapa dia ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menyelidik.

Kris mengendikkan bahunya. "Yang aku tahu, dia mengenal Yifan. Dia terus-terusan memanggilku Yifan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kasar –lagi , "Mungkin dia salah satu teman Yifan. Siapa namanya ? Mungkin dia bisa membantu."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya tengah mengingat nama orang yang ia temui di bandara itu.

.

"**Ge, hiks.. Ge hiks.. Ini aku, hiks! Ini aku, Tao hiks!"**

**.**

"Ah!" Seru Kris ketika ia secara tidak sengaja mengingat perkataan orang yang ia temui dibandara itu. "Namanya Tao."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. "Bagaimana cirri-cirinya ?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya –lagi. "Eumm.. Rambutnya hitam, tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 180-an cm. Dan yang paling menonjol, dia lucu apalagi matanya terlihat seperti panda karena lingkaran di bawah matanya." Sadar atau tidak, Kris tersenyum kecil

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat senyuman kecil dari Kris kemudian langsung menyeringai. "Ya, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu ? Apa dia cantik ?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda Kris kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Krispun tersenyum kecil lagi. "Yah~ Lumayanlah. Sepertinya dia sangat dekat dengan Yifan, karena namja bernama Tao itu langsung menangis dan memelukku erat begitu melihatku. Ugh." Kata Kris kemudian diakhiri dengan dengusan kecil.

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian. "Ya, jadi kau ini kecewa karena namja bernama Tao itu memelukmu karena ia melihatmu sebagai Yifan ?"

Kris meninju lengan kekar milik Chanyeol. "Diam kau, dasar putra Park sok imut!"

Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas. "Terserah kau sajalah. Kukira, kau harus menemui orang bernama Tao itu untuk mempermudah penyelidikan kematian Yifan."

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**~Sorry~**

**.**

**.**

**Let's wait for the next chapter^^**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaaaa, gimana ? Kalian suka nggak ? amin/.\

Akhirnya aku balik lagi, seperti biasa di minggu hari kita. Nah, beda nih karena aku bawa fic baru pengganti fic kemarin yang udah aku selesaikan yaitu It's You.

Berharap banget kalian bakal suka sama nih fic dan review, fav, and follownya bisa banyak, amin /.\

Oiya, berhubung aku lagi sehat wal'afiat. Alhamdulillah deh. Aku mau ngucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang udah review kemarin di chapter 10nya It's You. Makasih banget ya *****:

Big Thanks for :

PiCaPiQi | KimRyeona19 | Oh Dhan Mi | fieeloving13 | evilfish1503 | Gyurievil | Fujoshi203 | ohristi95 | ferinaref | Peter Lu | xxx | baby reindeer | moyayow | HyunRa | wonkyuhae | lisnana1 | hunhanshipper | KisseuSehun | Luhan Deer | DeimonDevilBats | ryeoluhan203 | YoonAndi | fangirl-shipper | LittleZhao | Luhan Dear | Hunhanie | Effie0420 | Oh SeHan | parkchonyal | asroyasrii | zoldyk | AnjarW | XiaoRu | Kurama | Cho ya sin | SeHan | Rara Jung | Niraa | hunnie | hunhanie | GreifannyGS | Kim Han Byun | sehunnoona | Guest | zahraclouds | | louise lee | hanbin | dshaiqila | blue sky21 | Oh Yoon Su | Kim -Jung- Hyewon | 99Eighttwo | Anonymous Fangurl | HunLay | Park Young Min-chan | blue sky21 | byeonni

.

Terima kasih buat nama-nama diatas yang udh mau review It's You dari Chapter 1-10 serta yang udh ngefav + ngefollow :" makasih ya :D

.

.

Mind to review for this one ? Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2 (K-k-kris-ge -Tao)

Title : Sorry

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Main Cast : Kris Wu & Huang Zitao

Other cast : all EXO's members, etc.

Pairing : KRISTAO with all official couples.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typo(s)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~Sorry~

.

.

**Preview**

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian. "Ya, jadi kau ini kecewa karena namja bernama Tao itu memelukmu karena ia melihatmu sebagai Yifan ?"

Kris meninju lengan kekar milik Chanyeol. "Diam kau, dasar putra Park sok imut!"

Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas. "Terserah kau sajalah. Kukira, kau harus menemui orang bernama Tao itu untuk mempermudah penyelidikan kematian Yifan."

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**~Sorry~**

**.**

**.**

Just enjoy^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 2 (K-k-kris-gege .. -Tao)**

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tao ?" Luhan bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil menatap khawatir kearah Tao yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar besar nan mewah milik Tao.

"Dia pingsan, hyung. Kemarin dia berlari-lari tidak jelas sambil menangis." Ujar Baekhyun tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Berlari-lari ? Untuk apa dia berlari-lari ?" Kali ini giliran Lay yang bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya, "Entahlah, hyung. Tapi dia bilang sedang mengejar .. eum.." Baekhyun melempar pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mengejar apa? Aigoo~ Ceritakan yang jelas." Ujar Xiumin yang terlihat begitu penasaran karena Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kami tidak tahu, hyung. Tapi, Tao bilang dia mengejar err" Kyungsoo mengangkat alis matanya sebentar, "err .. Yifan."

Sontak Luhan, Lay, Xiumin langsung membulatkan matanya, Apa ? Mengejar Yifan ? Yifankan sudah .. ehm tiada.

"Apa maksud kalian ? Yifan ? Kenapa bisa ?" Luhan melempar pandangan penuh Tanya kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kami juga tidak mengerti, hyung. Begitu yang Tao bilang sebelum ia pingsan. HHH" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan diakhiri dengan desahan berat.

.

.

~Sorry~

.

.

Pagi itu cukup cerah bagi seorang Kris yang tengah merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Ia memandangi tatanan dirinya yang cukup berbeda karena seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan sekarang berbeda dengan seragam sekolah yang biasa ia kenakan.

Yang benar saja, Kris dan Chanyeolkan baru saja pindah ke Seoul. Berhubung Chanyeol dan Kris masih dalam kisaran usia anak sekolah, maka Kris dan Chanyeol harus bersekolah.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga rumah mewah miliknya itu menuju lantai satu atau lebih tepatnya menuju meja makan yang ada di lantai satu.

Ia memandang kearah meja makan dan menemukan Chanyeol dan beberapa namja di sana tengah menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

"Kris-Hyung! Ppalli!" Panggil seorang namja berkulit putih susu kearah Kris yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ne." Kris mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri meja makan dimana Chanyeol tengah berkumpul bersama beberapa namja di sana.

"Kapan kalian datang ?" Tanya Kris kepada keempat namja yang salah satunya terdapat namja berkulit putih susu tadi.

"Baru saja, hyung." Jawab seorang namja berkulit agak gelap namun terkesan err .. seksi.

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai pertanda paham akan penjelasan namja berkulit gelap itu.

"Oh iya, Kris. Apa kau Cuma tinggal berdua disini bersama Chanyeol ?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah bak malaikat itu.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa, Suho ?" Jawab Kris kemudian ia bertanya kembali.

Namja bernama Suho itu Cuma menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya bertanya."

"Hyung, apa kau tidak merasa sepi tinggal berdua di rumah sebesar ini ?" Tanya namja berwajah kotak –mungkin dikarena rahangnya yang terlihat tegas itu.

"Sangat sepi.. Apalagi harus tinggal dengan naga pemalas ini." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mendelik kearah Kris.

"Nah! Bagaimana kalau kami tinggal disini saja ?" Seru namja berkulit gelap.

Kris terlihat berpikir sejenak menimbang-nimbang usulan dari namja berkulit gelap itu. Yah~ Benar juga sih, rumah sebesar ini jika harus ditinggali oleh dua orang pasti akan sangat sepi sekali. Tidak seru, ugh.

"Kurasa kau benar, Jongin." Ujar Kris menyetujui usulan namja berkulit gelap itu.

"JINJJAYO, HYUNG?!" Seru namja berkulit putih susu dan namja berwajah kotak itu secara bersamaan.

Kris tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah dua namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu, "Tentu saja, bahkan kalian bisa pindah sekarang juga. Tidak perlu membawa barang-baran kalian, karena semua barang-barang yang kalian butuhkan sudah tersedia."

"WOW.." Sontak keempat orang yang ditawari tinggal dirumah Kris itu langsung menatap berbinar kearah Kris.

"Heungg.." Lenguh Kris tidak suka begitu mendapat tatapan yang menurutnya agak err –menjijikan.

"HHH, kalian ini. Cepat sarapan dulu! CHEN, SEHUN, JONGIN, SUHO! Berhenti menatapi seperti itu, aku ingin muntah." Chanyeol juga menatap kearah keempat orang itu dengan tatapan jijik.

Chen –namja berwajah kotak, Sehun –namja berkulit putih susu, Jongin –namja berkulit gelap, dan Suho –namja berwajah bak malaikat itu hanya terkekeh menatap Kris dan Chanyeol.

.

.

Kris bersama kelima teman-temannya itu tengah berdiri di halaman besar rumahnya hendak berangkat menuju sekolah baru mereka. Ia terlihat merogoh saku celana sekolahnya mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah itu apa.

"Ini kunci mobil kalian, yang ini untuk Sehun dan Jongin dan yang ini untuk Chen dan Suho." Ujar Kris sambil menyerahkan sesuatu dari saku celananya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kunci mobil kearah Jongin dan Suho.

"Jongin, mobilnya yang itu." Kris menunjuk kearah sebuah sedan berwarna biru tua yang sudah terparkir di halaman besar rumah Kris. "Nah Suho, mobil kalian yang itu disebelah mobil Jongin dan Sehun." Kali ini Kris menunjuk kearah sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang berada tepat disebelah kanan mobil Sehun dan Jongin.

"Wah, Kris-hyung. Kau serius meminjamkan mobilmu itu kepada kami ?" Tanya Sehun yang masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan Kris yang meminjami mereka mobil yang terbilang mahal itu.

"Aku tidak meminjamkan mobil itu, itu mobil aku berikan kepada kalian sebagai uang muka." Ucap Kris santai.

Sontak Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Chen, dan Jongin langsung membulatkan matanya kaget. "Kau serius, Kris ?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Kris mengenyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa ? Bukankah kita menyewa mereka ? Dan itu bayarannya."

"Ta-tapi, bukankah itu terlalu ekstream ? Yeah~ Maksudku, bahkan mereka belum mengerjakan apapun. Bagaimana kalau mereka eumm.. –sorry err gagal ?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu takut jika keempat orang itu tersinggung.

"Ya! Chan-chanyeol-hyung! Apa maksudmu ? Kami ini sudah terlatih!" Seru Sehun tak terima karena Chanyeol terlihat meragukan kemampuannya.

"Tenang saja, Yeol. Daridulu, appa sudah bekerja sama dengan mereka. Jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan." Ujar Kris kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, terserahlah. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Chanyeol berjalan menuju sebuah sedan hitam yang terparkir disebelah mobil putih milik Suho dan Chen.

Kris dan yang lainnya kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing.

.

.

"Sekolah baru kita itu seperti apa, Kris ?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris yang duduk disebelahnya tengah mengemudikan sedan hitam itu menuju sekolah.

Kris mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu."

"HAH?! Tidak tahu ?! Bagaimana sih kau ini? Seharusnya kau mencari sekolah yang berkelas!" Ujar Chanyeol tak terima.

Kris memutar bolamatanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang agak berlebihan itu. Sebentar ia melirik kearah kaca spion mobilnya dan bisa ia lihat dua mobil milik Suho dan Chen serta Jongin dan Sehun tengah mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kau ini, bukannya kau yang bilang jika aku harus menemui namja panda bernama Tao itu ?" Tanya Kris kepada Chanyeol.

"Tao ? Apa anak itu siswa di sekolah baru kita ?"

Kris tersenyum meremehkan kearah Chanyeol, "Dia bukan Cuma siswa disana, ayahnya adalah pemilik sekolah itu."

"MWO?!" Pekik Chanyeol kaget.. oh jangan lupakan pula kedua matanya yang membulat kaget itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya –lagi. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kepada kenalan ayahku di Seoul ini. Dan mereka menyarankan EXO High School. Katanya EXO High School itu tempat Yifan sekolah sebelum ia meninggal. Selain itu mereka juga bilang, kalau anak dari pemilik sekolah itu merupakan kekasih Yifan. Si Tao itu. HUH! Ternyata namja panda itu kekasih Yifan, pantas saja."

"mpppffttt …" Chanyeol mengulum tawanya yang hampir meledak karena melihat wajah kesal yang terpampang jelas di wajah Kris.

"Ck! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, sih?!" Tanya Kris kesal kearah Chanyeol.

"BUAHAHAHAH!" Akhirnya tawa Chanyeol itu pecah, sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu pada wajah kesal itu. Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada Kris. "Kurasa kau menyukai namja bernama Tao itu. Aku benar, kan ?"

"Jangan sok tahu kau!" Tandas Kris cepat.

"Aahh~ Begitu." Ujar Chanyeol –atau lebih tepatnya- Goda Chanyeol kepada Kris.

"Ck!"

Yang Chanyeol terima hanya decakan kesal dari Kris, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Semua sudah jelas, 'Kau kira aku bodoh, Kris? Jelas sekali kau menyukai namja panda itu' Ujar Chanyeol dalam hatinya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

.

~Sorry~

.

.

3 sedan mewah berwarna hitam, putih, dan biru tua itu memasuki gerbang sekolah EXO High School yang megah. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di sekitar sanapun tak bisa melepas tatapan terkejut, kagum, heran, atau yang lainnya dari 3 sedan mewah yang tengah menuju sebuah parkiran khusus.

Parkiran khusus ?

Yeah~ Itu parkiran khusus untuk orang-orang yang berani bayar mahal untuk parker di sana. Dan Kris adalah salah satu yang berani diantaranya.

"Wow, siapa mereka ?"

"Keren sekali, apa akan ada idola baru disekolah ini ?"

"Mereka anak baru ?"

"Wah~ Orang elit bertambah lagi di sekolah ini."

Pujian-pujian kecil terlontar dari mulut-mulut kecil siswa-siswa yang tak sengaja melihat secara langsung ketiga sedan mewah itu memasuki sekolah.

Kris yang mengendarai sedan hitam, Suho yang mengendarai sedan putih, serta Jongin yang mengendarai sedan biru tua itu selesai memarkirkan mobil mereka di parkiran khusus. Dengan segera mereka keluar dari mobil mereka.

.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Enam bantingan pintu mobil berturut-turut terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya enam namja tampan nan menawan. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Chen, Jongin serta Sehun.

Chanyeol memandangi sekitar parkiran itu dan mendapati 6 mobil mewah lainnya dengan berbagai warna juga ikut memarkir di sana. "Wow, Kris. Kukira kaulah yang paling tajir di sekolah ini. Ternyata ada enam lagi."

Sontak kelima orang lain yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung ikut melirik 6 mobil itu.

" .. Eum .. Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa ketika membaca sebuah ukiran kecil berwarna silver di mobil berwarna coklat muda itu. "Apa itu Luhan ? Nama merk mobil ? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Ini juga .. Apa ini Kyungsoo ? Nama merk juga ? Kenapa terdengar seperti nama ?" Tanya Jongin begitu mendapati mobil berwarna hijau daun yang dibelakangnya juga terdapat ukiran kecil bertulisan 'Kyungsoo'.

"Eum .." Suho mengelus pelan dagunya tengah berpikir, "Kurasa itu nama pemilik dari mobil-mobil ini."

"Ooh .." Terdengar seruan mengerti dari Sehun dan Jongin begitu mendengar ucapan Suho yang masuk akal.

"Berarti pemilik mobil ini bernama Baekhyun." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada mobil berwarna biru muda.

"Hyung~ Kita sebaiknya segera masuk." Sergah Chen cepat karena menyadari mereka terlalu lama berada di parkiran ini.

.

.

"Aku masuk sebentar. Kalian tunggu disini." Titah Kris kepada kelima orang di belakangnya itu. Kini Kris tengah memegang gagang pintu yang di sana tertera tulisan 'Headmaster room'.

"Ne." Suho mengangguk pelan.

.

CEKLEK!

Kris membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu kemudian masuk dengan santainya ke dalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, ruangan ini cukup besar untuk di tempati seorang diri. Ia melangkah lagi lebih dalam sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang tengah membaca beberapa lembar berkas di atas mejanya itu.

Huang Zhoumi.

Itulah yang Kris baca di nametag baju sosok lelaki paruhbaya itu.

"Chogiyo.." Ujar Kris pelan.

Sontak sosok yang diyakini sebagai kepala sekolah itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah~ Apa kau Kris Wu ?"

"Ne." Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan duduk." Zhoumi menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang bersebrangan dengan tempat ia duduk. Zhoumi kemudian mengambil beberapa berkas di laci mejanya. Ia memandangi sebentar lembaran-lembaran itu.

"Kau juga mendaftarkan lima orang lain, kan ? Dimana mereka ?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Kris mengangguk –lagi. "Mereka ada diluar."

"Baiklah, eum.. Aku akan menunjukkan kelas kalian, sebentar … Ah! Ini dia. Kris Wu dan Kim Joonmyeon, di kelas XII-A. Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun di kelas X-A." Zhoumi terlihat mengambil gagang telpon yang berada di sampingnya kemudian ia memencet beberapa tombol di sana.

"Hwang-teacher. Segera keruanganku." Ucap Zhoumi kemudian ia langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seseorang bermarga Hwang itu.

Kris hanya diam menunggu semua perintah sang kepala sekolah, sesekali ia melirik ruangan besar milik kepala sekolah itu. Ia tak menyadari jika kepala sekolahnya itu tengah memandanginya intens.

.

CEKLEK!

Seorang yeoja manis masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Ah~ Hwang-teacher. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membawa Kris Wu dan teman-temannya menuju kelas mereka." Ucap Zhoumi.

Hwang-teacher langsung memandang kaget kearah Kris, jangan lupakan mulutnya yang menganga lebar tapi ia tutup. "Yi-yifan ?" Gumam Hwang-teacher.

"Dia bukan Yifan, Tiffany. Dia adalah Kris, kembaran Yifan." Sergah Zhoumi cepat.

Tiffany Hwang langsung saja ber'oh' ria. "Baiklah, mari ku antar. Come on, Kris!"

Krispun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengikuti Tiffany Hwang yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu itu.

"HHH .." Zhoumi menghela nafas beratnya begitu Kris menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Nah ini kelas X-A. Silahkan masuk Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun. Selamat belajar." Ujar Tiffany kemudian ia tersenyum manis kearah murid barunya itu.

"Annyeong, hyung. Kita bertemu di kantin, ne ?" Ucap Sehun pelan kearah Kris kemudian namja putih itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Come on, Kris, Joonmyeon!" Kemudian Tiffany melangkah lagi meninggalkan kelas X-A. Kris dan Suhopun mengikuti dari belakang.

.

XII-A Class.

"Kris, Joonmyeon. Silahkan masuk. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Selamat belajar." Dengan begitu Tiffany langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Suho yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"kkaja, Kris!"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suhopun langsung membuka pintu ruangan kelas XII-A itu. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam dengan Kris mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seonsaengnim." Kris dan Suho membungkuk pelan kepada seorang guru lelaki yang tengah mengajar itu.

"Ah~ Kalian pasti Kris Wu dan Kim Joonmyeon ?" Tanya guru itu dengan percaya diri.

"YIFAN?!" Sontak seluruh kelas langsung gaduh begitu menyadari sosok Kris yang tengah berdiri di samping Suho.

"Astaga, Yifan ? Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Yifan ? Bukankah ia sudah .."

"Siapa dia ? kenapa mirip sekali dengan Yifan ?"

Bisik-bisikpun langsung terdengar dari murid-murid yang berada di sana.

"Tenang anak-anak. Dia bukan Yifan, dia adalah Kris. Kris itu saudara kembar Yifan yang tinggal di Kanada." Jelas Guru lelaki itu.

Suho dan Kris Cuma bisa menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tak gatal.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, aku mengajar Fisika. Dan Kris kau bisa duduk di samping Luhan seseorang berambut blonde di belakang itu dan Joonmyeon di samping Lay namja berdimpe itu." Tunjuk Siwon bergantian dari Luhan langsung ke Lay.

Kris dan Suhopun langsung menuju kursi masing-masing.

.

.

~Sorry~

.

.

_Ting Tong, It's time to go home._

Seluruh penjuru sekolahpun mulai gaduh begitu mendengar bel pertanda seluruh pelajaran hari ini selesai.

"Kris-sshi, eumm.. Maukah kau ikut denganku ?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kris yang tengah membereskan bukunya hendak bersiap-siap pulang.

"Kemana ?" Tanya Kris singkat.

"Ke rumah temanku, Tao. Kurasa kau mengenalnya."

Kris sontak mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar nama Tao disebut-sebut. "Ya, kau benar. Aku mengenalnya karena yeah~ Dia itu kekasih Yifan. Memangnya ada apa aku harus menemuinya ?"

"Nanti kujelaskan. Yang jelas, kau mau apa tidak ?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Kris terdiam sejenak tengah memikirkan keputusan terbaik. "Baiklah. Tapi aku boleh mengajak teman-temanku ?"

"Ah! Tentu saja!" Seru Luhan dengan senang. "Kkaja!"

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu perjalanan sekitar 10 menit, Kris dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang tak kalah megah dari milik Kris.

Dengan segera Luhan menarik tangan Kris untuk memasuki rumah Tao.

"Huh, asik sekali Kris-hyung ditarik-tarik begitu." Sehun terlihat sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jongin yang berjalan di samping sontak menatap heran kearah Sehun kemudian ia menyeringai pelan. "Ah~ Kau menyukai sunbae itu, ya ?"

"Huh.." Dengus Sehun sebagai jawaban sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Suho-sshi, kkaja kita masuk! Ajak teman-temanmu juga." Teriak Lay ketika melihat Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Jongin, dan Sehun terlihat berjalan santai sedangkan yang lainnya sudah masuk semua.

"Ah, ne." Suho mengangguk pelan, "Kkaja, ppalli ppalli!" Ujar Suho kepada para dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

Kris bisa melihat Luhan tengah gugup setengah mati, mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tao sekarang.

"Kris-sshi, Tao sedang sakit. Ketika ia menjemput orangtuanya di bandara, Tao tiba-tiba pingsan karena sedang mengejar seseorang."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Mengejar siapa ?' Tanya Kris dalam hatinya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Dia bilang tengah mengejar .. err Yifan." Jawab Luhan seperti mengerti arti tatapan Kris.

"Yifan ?" Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa ia mengejarku, aku memang bertemu dengan Tao di bandara waktu itu."

"Jinjjayo ?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Lalu, kenapa aku dibawa kemari ?"

Lagi, Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Tao itu sempat sakit selama 3 tahun paska Yifan meninggal. Kurasa ia benar-benar terpukul waktu itu. Dan setelah ia sembuh malah bertemu dengamu, aku takut jika ia sakit lagi seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya, menjelaskan semua bahwa kau bukan Yifan melainkan Kris. Aku akan memberikan privasi untuk kalian." Jelas Luhan panjang kemudian ia melayangkan tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna hitam putih itu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Tao baby, Luhan-hyung disini!" Panggil Luhan dari luar kemudian ia meraih gagang pintu itu untuk membukanya.

.

Ceklek!

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat di kamar itu dan menemukan Tao tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang King-sizenya. Luhan tersenyum kecil begitu menyadari Tao tidak sedang tidur.

"Baby, sedang apa ?" Tanya Luhan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung bawa tamu untukmu." Luhan langsung saja keluar dari kamar itu dan mendorong Kris untuk masuk. "Ppalli! Cepat masuk." Titah Luhan kepada Kris.

Setelah memastikan Kris masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Luhan langsung melesat pergi dari sana. "Semoga Tao baik-baik saja."

.

Kris menggaruk pipinya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang begitu melihat Tao tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Yi-yifan-ge ?" Tanya Tao pelan. Detik berikutnya terlihat buliran airmata mengalir lagi dari pelupuk Tao.

Kris melangkah mendekat kearah Tao yang sedang berurai airmata itu. "Aku bukan Yifan, Tao."

"Ani, kau adalah Yifan-ge. Kau benar-benar seperti Yifan-ge." Ujar Tao dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau itu.

Kris kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Tao. "Aku ini Kris, bukan Yifan." Jelas Kris lagi.

.

GREP!

Tao memeluk erat sosok Kris yang sedang berada di sampingnya itu, "Gege kemana saja ? Aku benar-benar merindukan gege. Gege jangan pergi lagi. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Kris bisa merasakan bahunya basah karena aliran deras dari airmata Tao. Entah keberanian darimana ia membalas pelukan Tao itu. Ia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang di sertai dengan perutnya yang terasa geli itu. Belum lagi pipinya yang terasa panas serta perasaan senang yang tidak tahu datang dari mana ketika Tao langsung saja menerjang tubuhnya.

Kris mengelus pelan punggung Tao, "Mian, ne. Aku bukan Yifan, kuharap kau mengerti. Aku ini Kris, saudara kembar Yifan."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Isak Tao yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kris.

"Kau bisa mengerti ?" Tanya Kris lembut sambil terus mengelus pelan punggung Tao berusaha memberikan ketenangan kepada namja panda itu.

Tao kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kris, "Siapapun kau, jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks.. hikss.." Ucap Tao pelan tapi Kris tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil, perasaan senang itu datang lagi ketika Tao memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. "Ne." Ucap Kris singkat.

Tao mengendurkan pelukannya kemudian perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris. Ia menatap setiap seluk beluk pahatan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Yifan, panggil aku Kris." Pinta Kris sambil menatap Tao yang tengah berurai airmata itu. Dengan perlahan ia meraih pipi Tao kemudian mengelusnya pelan. "Uljima, eum ?"

"K-k-kris ge.."Panggil Tao pelan. "K-k-kris-ge jangan pergi."

Kris tersenyum lagi, "Ne, gege tidak akan pergi."

"Gege, saranghae." Kemudian Tao mengecup pelan bibir Kris.

Kris yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba Cuma bisa terdiam, jantungnya berdebar lagi ketika merasakan bibir kucing itu mendarat di bibirnya.

Setelah mencium Kris, Tao kembali memeluk Kris. "K-kris-ge. Jangan pergi."

Kris mengelus pelan surai lembut Tao, "Ani, gege tidak akan pergi."

Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati kebersamaan yang sudah 3 tahun tidak pernah ia rasakan lagi. Ia menghirup pelan harum aroma tubuh Kris, "Bau gege berbeda dengan Yifan-ge."

Kris tertawa kecil mndengar perkataan Tao, "Ne, kami tidak pernah memakai produk yang sama."

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kris, "K-kris gege, saranghae." Tao tidak tahu yang jelas ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat ia bersama dengan Yifan. Jantungnya berdebar, perutnya terasa geli, pipinya panas, ia merasa susah bernafas, tapi .. yah~ ia menyukai sensasi itu. Ia tidak tahu, ia mencintai Yifan atau Kris. Melihat Kris seperti melihat Yifan, ia tidak bisa membedakannya.

Kris tersenyum kecil lagi, ia kembali mengelus pelan surai blackpearl milik Tao. 'Gege juga mencintaimu.' Ujar Kris dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Kalian suka nggak ? amin /.\

Weleh readers-nim, jeongmal mianhaeyo atas keterlambatan update ff ini. Ada banyak factor yang menghalangi aku untuk update ff ini. Mainhaeyo *bow

Bukannya aku nggak mau update cepat, aku mau banget. Tapi aku nggak punya banyak waktu luang, apalagi ini mendekati ujian semesteran. Otomatis guru-guru pada ngasih tugas bertubi-tubi belum lagi ujian-ujian untuk setiap babnya. Tiada hari tanpa tugas dan tiada minggu tanpa ujian-_- HadohT.T kepala aku mau pecah rasanya ngehapalin setiap komponen darah, nggak tahan sama yang namanya biologi *eh malah curcol.

Pokoknya begitu deh ya, semoga aja kalian suka ya sama updatenya ini.

Thanks ya buat reviewnya, aku senang banget begitu dapat tanggapan positif dari kalian. Makasih ya readers ku syaang :***** maaf lagi aku nggak bisa balas atu-atu reviewnya, berhubung tadi mati lampu seharian-_- dan barusan bru nyala aku buru-buru update :)

chap depan kris udh mulai penyelidikannyaa ^^ jadi stay tune yeehh

Mind to review for this update ? Thanks again~


End file.
